


The First Quirk

by TaeFansick



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The X-Files, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Midoriya Izuku/Toogata Mirio, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: This is an experimental crossover.A peek into the history of quirks and how they came to be.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Steven Universe, Midoriya Izuku/Toogata Mirio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	The First Quirk

“Midoriya! Hey!” 

It still threw Izuku off how cheerful Mirio could sound sometimes. Despite losing his quirk and his mentor, the man still wore the brightest smile. And seeing him colouring with Eri only gave Izuku’s heart more reason to skip. “Hey, Mirio! Hey, Eri!” 

“Deku, I drew a picture for you!” Eri proudly raised a drawing of the three of them eating ice cream in the dorms, a display of what they did last weekend. 

“Aww~ Thank you, Eri!” He knew just where he’d put it, too. Right next to the letter Kota wrote to him. He set his books down as he settled by the table. “What have you two been up to today?” 

“We’re waiting to watch a new documentary on quirks through the ages,” Mirio replied, clear excitement in his voice. “Eri wants to learn about some of the powers people have had over the last few generations and Aizawa recommended the program.” 

“Oh~ Mind if I watch it with you?” He normally focused on heroes and how they used their powers, but there wasn’t too much known about the beginning of quirks. Just that they gradually showed up over time, going back about a hundred years. He should take notes in case they said anything he wanted to research…

“What was the first quirk?” Eri asked, still coloring. 

“Now that’s a thinker,” Mirio hummed. 

“Well...Likely nothing too flashy,” Izuku replied. “Quirks have been known to get stronger with each generation, able to combine with other abilities to create new ones.” 

Eri frowned. “Well...How did they start?”

“That’s something people are still working on figuring out,” Mirio replied. “In fact, there’s a lot about quirks we’re still figuring out!”

_”Look at all the Gems. Learning and growing. And it’s all thanks to you,”_

_Steven hummed. “It’s been good seeing them not be enslaved and hurt by Homeworld anymore.”_

_Garnet watched Steven carefully. “But?”_

_“....Do you think they’ll be okay?”_

_“How do you mean?” She already had an idea of what Steven meant, but felt it was important that he voice his concerns in a clear way. For the benefit of the both of them._

_“...Garnet, it was hard for me. Growing up with powers in a world that didn’t know how to handle them. Being the only half-Gem in existence…” He turned to her with tired eyes. “I’m grateful I could help them. And my life is getting better now. But I still worry about them. How the world will accept them.” He gnawed on his lower lip. “Could you…?”_

_“Look into the future? And be sure?” At Steven’s nod, Garnet smiled. “I already have. Trust me, they’ll be fine. Lots of bumpy roads, but they’ll be okay. Maybe even heroes.”_

_Steven laughed. “Heroes! Wouldn’t that be something?”_

Eri hummed happily. “I’m glad there are quirks.”

“Oh?” Mirio smiled, knowing Izuku was also listening to the small girl’s comment. 

“Because it made heroes. And even if quirks help bad people too, there’s people like you to save everyone.” She grinned, displaying another picture. This one was of her dressed in a costume that looked like a combination of Deku and Lemillion. “I can’t wait to be a hero!”

_Steven sighed as he relaxed against Fox, a smile playing on his lips._

_“You seem more relaxed,” Fox commented. “I take it visiting back home helped?” Steven had been having a rough time adjusting to being in a new home. He had been on the road for so long. And now that he had a place established, with a new love in his life, Fox knew guilt ate at Steven. He was a giver, and for some reason felt like having his happily ever after when others struggled was selfish._

_“It did.” Steven nuzzled further into Fox, the two of them settled on the couch. No paperwork. No phone calls. Just the two of them. He gave a small laugh. “Garnet says some of the Gems might turn out to be more heroes.”_

_“Sounds about right. They admire you, after all. You’re the ultimate hero.” He smiled when he saw the pink glow crawling up Steven’s face, planting a kiss to his forehead._

Izuku got teary-eyed. Of course he did. But it was more embarrassing now because Mirio saw. He was always such a mess around the older young man. Quickly he wiped his growing tears before smiling at Eri. “You’re going to be a great hero, I’m sure. Once you get the hang of your quirk, you’ll be able to heal and help a lot of people!” 

Eri beamed, liking the idea very much. And quietly, as she kept coloring with Izuku and Mirio, she decided that the first person to have a quirk must have been a healer too.


End file.
